Because the world will never take my heart!
by rawwrasaurus
Summary: Frerard. lives on. Frank's the social outcast in his high school, no friends since the sixth grade, and he wants it to stay that way. Until Gerard, the kid from Chicago comes, and makes frank re-evaluate his whole life...
1. Chapter 1

**Frank's POV**

"psh. You don't know me." I fumed. I was in the guidance councilors office again- seventh time this week.

"well, it seems that nobody does, frank. And I think we need to change that." I rolled my eyes at the dumb, annoyingly soft-spoken woman in front of me.

"How do you plan to do that?" I asked sarcastically.

"well," she droned, "since you seem to have quite a reputation with all of the other students, I'm assigning you to show around the new student that will arrive here tomorrow. He's in your grade, and actually lives quite near to you."

_Great. These freaks know where I live._ I rolled my eyes again, sighing, because even though it might seem like they were giving me a choice, it was nowhere near it.

"fine. What's this prick's name?"

"now, Frank," She said. God, I hated her voice. Who was she trying to be, My mother? "You don't know you won't like him. You don't even know him"

"Yeah, well there's a fat chance we'll become best friends. He'll probably just be like everyone else in this fucking place." The councilor sighed.

"Regardless. His name is Gerard, Gerard Way. He's recently moved here from Chicago, and you're to show him around here."

"whatever." I said, as the tiny bell on her desk rang, signaling the end of our time. As I got up and turned to leave, she called me back. Not helping my mood.

"oh, and frank?"

"yeah." bitch.

"you never know what could happen. Keep an open mind about this boy. For all you know, he could change your whole life around." I scoffed. Likely.

"yeah. Sure. Whatever." I said, before spinning around again and heading out of the door to my next class.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N

Yaaay! I forgot about this story until people reviewed it!*hearts*

Oh, and I did end up getting a mibba, my username is **radfaceeexiero.**

Add me on there! I have some work I'm pretty proud of,

My stories so far on there are called **"L.G fuad"** and **"Superman"** if you want to look them up.

L.G fuad is another frerard, and Superman is a Gabe Saporta/Mikey Way

*smiles*

onwarddd, to chapter 2 of this story.

* * *

**Gerard's POV**

"This place smells weird." I muttered to my mom the morning after we had moved to our new house in Jersey. I missed New York. Why did we all have to move here? It's just because my dad got a fucking job change, it wasn't fair. It didn't happen very often that we had to move, but I've been through my fair share of schools.

"Honey, I know, and I'm sorry. But maybe school will smell better. Now come on, let's get in the car or we'll both be late." I trudged out of the door into our garage, a new car in place of our old beat up minivan. I let out a deep sigh. I liked that stupid minivan. Some people like a lot of change and new things at once. I was not one of those people.

When we pulled up at the school, the first thing I saw was a mysterious looking boy, wandering all by himself. He was covered head to toe in tattoos, and from what I could tell, was wearing some red eyeliner. I also noticed his skinny jeans and Misfits shirt. I liked the misfits. And by the looks of it, I'd like _him_, too.

I was suddenly taken aback by myself. What was I thinking? I wouldn't like him. Well, maybe as a friend, but not like _that_…I was straight, straight as a line.

Then why couldn't I stop checking him out? Another sigh escaped me. This was going to be one hell of a day.

**Frank's POV**

I was sitting under a tree a few feet off campus when I was weirdly drawn to some kid hoping out of his car. A new kid?

Contrary to popular belief, I wasn't drawn to him because he was new. New kids come and go all the time, and I never notice them until maybe their third week here.

He had the most messy black hair I'd ever seen-but he pulled it off like a new fashion statement. He was wearing tight-black skinnies and a black flag shirt. I could tell from where I was that he was wearing some black eyeliner. It wasn't until I dropped my cigarette on my pants and shouted with pain that I realized I was staring at this guy, and my mouth was even open a little. I nervously looked around. Good thing all the jocks were inside, or else I would have received my beating a little earlier than usual today.

After looking around the campus for a few seconds, he turned to look at me, before hurriedly turning away. I suddenly felt a wave of heat rush to my face. What the fuck was this? I had to admit: this guy was fuckin hot, but I really couldn't be…well…queer, could I? Sure, I got teased for being gay all the time because I had never liked anyone at my school. I had never liked anyone _ever_, period. I had just always assumed…

_**RING!**_

I jumped as the late bell rang. Shit, late again. And for chemistry, my worst class. I groaned inwardly and grabbed my backpack, running into the cold stone building, trying my best to push this mysterious new kid into the back of my head.

**Gerard's POV**

"Welcome to Belleville high, mister Way," said who I assumed to be the principal.

"Um…thanks. Glad to be here." I lied. The fat man handed me a sheet of paper with a list of classes on it.

"Here's your schedule. Your first class is up those stairs to the left, where you'll also find your guide to help you get around the school." I slowly turned around, reading the name of my first hour.

Chemistry. Great.

"Thanks…" I murmured, pushing the door open and following the directions he had given me.

I managed to get in the door of class before the let bell rang. Good. No need to let my bad reputation show on the first day.

"Why, class, we have a new student. This is Gerard Way. He's moved here from New York. Your Dad's job, I believe, Gerard?" I nodded, a little stunned by being introduced so quickly, and with such thorough detail. I let my face heat up a little. I wasn't that good in front of people.

"HI, Gerard." The class said in unison. I looked down at my worn out sneakers, waiting for my next direction. I heard someone run in through the door, and stop quite abruptly, but I didn't have the confidence to look up at another new face.

"Ah, mister Iero, nice of you to join us today," I heard the teacher- Mr. Bemis I soon found out – say sarcastically.

"Uhh...sorry…" I heard the boy mutter and shuffle his feet. When I didn't hear him move back to his seat, I looked up, almost to fall over. It was that guy I couldn't take my eyes off of before. He was in my first hour? The boy was just looking at me, quite dazed. This was gonna be a fun class. I couldn't help but let a bittersweet smile spread across my face.

"Hi." I said, feeling my face turn a little red again. He seemed to snap out of whatever daze he was in and managed to utter a greeting back. Then, looking down at his feet, he walked to his desk – but not without the proper snickers and "Fag" being spread about the room.

_Poor kid…_ Although, I must say, He had the most gorgeous brown eyes I had ever seen.

"Gerard, before you sit down, why don't you share a little bit about yourself?" Shit. I always hated doing this pointless stuff.

"Uhh…I'm Gerard…I like the Misfits, I draw a lot, and…That's it." The class didn't seem to care, to which I took no offense. I probably wouldn't care, either. I just tried my best to keep my eyes away from that boy.

"Very good. Now why don't you sit down next to Mister Iero, because he will be your guide for the next week or so." Mister Bemis said, motioning to an ever-reddening Iero. That smirk lit my face again, if only for a moment. Sweet torture.

_Note to self: find out his first name._

The desks were weirdly close together, so my ass was practically in his face when I went to go sit down. Funny, he didn't seem to care at all. Then, he passed me a crumpled up note.

**Frank's POV**

I've never liked anyone before. Was this what it was like? Shit, this is gonna be harder than I thought showing him around. Upon closer inspection, he had the most beautiful hazel eyes on the whole planet. I just about drowned in them.

I guess that was it, then. If I didn't like guys before, I sure as hell do now.

I sighed. He was probably straight as a fuckin stick, though. That's how everyone is around here. Sexist, straight, homophobic, racist – you name it. I'm different, I guess, though, ever since the day my parents died in sixth grade. Car crash. But by then I pretty much knew how to take care of myself for the most part. I've just been really angry and depressed since that night, blaming everything and everyone for the smallest of problems.

Needless to say, I haven't had a friend since. Mostly because I had never told anyone what happened. To them, it was just as if I had changed overnight. So I was shunned; only to shun them right back.

Out of curiosity, I wrote Gerard – his name sounded so sweet in my head – a note.

"Hey, Gerard, I'm Frank." He seemed a little surprised when I passed it over to him. He looked so cute…

Okay, gotta stop thinking like that now. You're gonna fall asleep and have a wet dream or something. Don't need _that_ on my reputation, too.

"Hey, Frank. How's it going? Saw all those other kids laughing at you…really sorry if it's my fault." I sighed involuntarily, immediately hoping to some higher power that no one heard. He was just so sweet…

STOP IT. God, if this is what it was like to "Like" someone _all_ the time, it was going to take some real getting used to. I hurriedly scribbled back,

"It's going…" I thought of something to describe how it really _was_ going. Hectic, weird, awful, new, and brilliant all came to mind. "Brilliant." I finally wrote. "How about you? And don't worry about all the other people. I'm way used to it." He frowned a little when I passed it back. Had I don't something wrong?

"I'm pretty great. Awkward. A little scared…and you shouldn't be so used to that…it's not right." I nearly fainted on the spot. He actually cared about me? Without even knowing me for an hour? Definitely _not_ something I was used to.

"Well," I wrote, "I guess I am anyway. If you get seen with me out of this class, you might get used to it, too." When I passed the note, I saw that gorgeous smirk of his for the third time that day.

"Well," was his reply, "then I guess that's just a chance I'm willing to take. When can you show me around?"


End file.
